A Lawyer's Son
by Ihvesoul
Summary: AU. Harvey as a single dad of his son, Mike. All one shots, and every chapter will have Mike at a different age. Rated K for potential swear words.


**Welcome! I hope you like this chapter, I'll be writing some more chapters with Mike at different ages. I'm taking prompts and requests so just let me know what you want to see in a review**

Harvey practically drags his five-year-old son into his office, already regretting having to bring the hyperactive boy into work with him, but when Kindergarten was cancelled due to snow this morning he had no choice.

"I want to go out in the snow!" Mike shouts eagerly, pressing his face right up against the large window of the office. Harvey groans inwardly at the marks he's making but says nothing knowing it won't stop him.

He walks over to pick the boy up and then places him down on the couch. He pulls off his wool dinosaur hat, gloves, scarf and then his thick parka coat. "I know you do, Mikey, but Daddy has work to do. Maybe we can go out in it later," He reasons, smiling softly at the blonde haired kid.

Mike slams his fists down on to the sofa and his lip wobbles. "I want to go now! Daddy, take me now," He yells, a tantrum on the verge of occurring.

Harvey raises an eyebrow in warning. "If you continue to act like this you'll find yourself in a time out, and there will be no playing out in the snow later." He cups Mike's face. "Will you please just play with your toys quietly for a bit whilst Daddy works? Auntie Donna will be back soon, and she can play with you." Harvey assures his son, knowing this fact will instantly improve his mood.

Mike grins. "I want to play with Auntie Donna! We can play with my aminals!" He shouts with a grin, pulling his dinosaur backpack from his back and emptying the contents on the floor. Grabbing his lion and tiger plastic figures first.

"Animals," Harvey corrects, running a hand through his son's unruly hair, thinking about how in need of a cut it is. He sighs down at Mike when he notices all the toys already scattered around the floor. Today was going to be a long day.

He ruffles his son's hair and kneels next to him, "Now, Daddy needs to get on with some work, so you be a good boy and play quietly."

Harvey leaves his son on sitting on the floor surrounded by his toys, and moves to sit behind his desk where a pile of paperwork is waiting. He glances up every few seconds to make sure his son is behaving, and scolds him when he throws his plastic dinosaur toy at the glass door.

He points a finger in the direction of the 5-year-old, not looking up from his paperwork, "That is not behaving. I'm only going to give you one more chance before you go into a time out, got it?"

Mike mumbles something incoherent but judging by his now quiet and calm behaviour, Harvey assumes he did in fact get it. Until he feels something pulling at his suit jacket. He looks to the side of his chair and smiles. The little boy was looking up at him with messy blonde hair, and wide blue eyes. "What's up kiddo? I really do have a lot of work to do so if you could just sit over there and play Daddy would be very grateful," He says, hoping the idea of pleasing him will be enough to make Mike do as he was told.

Apparently, he's wrong. "But, Daddy, I want to play in the snow! I've been a good boy!" He protests, looking wistfully out of the massive window at the snowflakes falling, and city now painted in a layer of thick white snow.

Harvey sighs, "Mike, I already told you, you can't go out in the snow. Maybe later – okay?" He placates, "And I wouldn't exactly say you've been a good boy, would you?" He asks on a raised eyebrow.

This doesn't seem to please the small boy. Who shrieks and jumps up and down. "Daddy, I want to go in the snow now! It won't be there later!" He yells, pulling at Harvey's arm. Not noticing the random associates glancing into the office at the screaming.

Harvey grabs him by the shoulders to keep him still, and glares down at him, "This definitely isn't being a good boy," He claims sternly, "If you don't start behaving you will be in a time out and you won't be going out in the snow at all," He warns, not breaking eye contact as he stares into his son's watery, sky blue orbs.

Mike's lip wobbles, "Snow! Now!" He shouts, pulling out of Harvey's grip and leaning against the window banging on it. Harvey growls, becoming very fed up with his son's tantrum. Since he'd turned 5 Mike had become more disobedient.

Harvey gets up from his chair, case forgotten about and picks his son up. "Right, that's it. I warned you but you didn't listen," He hisses, placing his still fidgeting son down on the small chair in the corner of the room.

He'd gotten the chair a few months after having Mike left on his door. The two year old was left outside his door with a note from a one night stand Harvey had. The note explained, Hallie, his mother couldn't look after him anymore and it was up to Harvey. A paternity test and lots of shopping and preparation later, he soon realised the little boy was very hyperactive and he needed to find some ways to control his behaviour. He'd researched a good way to discipline young children was with a time out chair. There's one back in the apartment too, which recently has been getting a lot of use.

"You can stay there for ten minutes until you've calmed down," Harvey orders, pushing his son back down on to the chair when he tries to escape, "Stay there. You're disappointing Daddy today. I thought you were going to be a big boy today?"

Mike looks at the floor, crossing his arms across his chest. "I am a big boy," He mumbles grumpily.

Harvey grasps the small boy's chin in his hands and lifts his head up to look at him, "Well act like it then. Sit here quietly for ten minutes and then you can quietly play with your toys."

Mike nods in agreement and then grins widely, "Then we can play in the snow?" He questions excitedly.

Harvey shakes his head, and instantly feels bad when his son loses his grin. He crouches down in front of him. "No buddy, I told you if I had to put you in a time out then we wouldn't be going in the snow. Maybe tomorrow you'll be better behaved and we'll be able to," He responds, his heart breaking when the little boy's eyes start to water again.

Mike pushes Harvey in the chest, "Not fair! You're mean!" He yells angrily, pushing at Harvey's chest again.

Harvey grabs his hands and holds them tightly, "Do not push Daddy," He warns Mike, "You know we don't push people. If you wanted to go in the snow, you should have behaved. Ten minutes starts now." Harvey scolds the boy, getting up and walking back to his desk. As soon as he'd sat down, he finds Mike is standing up and walking to his toys, "Mike! Chair, now!" Harvey shouts, pointing at the corner. Mike cries but walks back over to the chair. Again, Harvey's heart breaks at the sight of his son crying on the chair.

He'd been reading a lot of parent books recently though, after Mike's behaviour has been getting worse. All of them say you should be firm with your discipline but he just wishes it didn't make his son so upset.

Five minutes into Mike's time out he'd calmed down enough Harvey could get back to work. Only to be interrupted by Jessica.

She walks in and smiles sadly over at Mike sitting on the chair, "Hey Mike, time out huh? Have you been misbehaving for your Daddy?"

Mike shakes his head disagreeing causing Harvey to scoff. "Oh he's been a delight," He tells her sarcastically, glaring over at his son who ignores him. "What do you need Jessica?"

"Harold Jessops is here and he said he won't leave until he's spoken with both of us. He's in the conference room. You're needed now," She says sternly, sending a glance over at the 5 year old in the corner.

Harvey runs a hand through his hair, "I can't leave my office until Donna is back from her lunch, Jessica. I can't leave the kid here on his own, he's too young." Harvey responds apologetically, "You'll have to do it without me,"

Jessica shakes her head and sighs, "No, Harvey. He wants us both now. Michael will be fine, won't you sweetie?" She asks directing the question to the boy, who nods his head. She turns back to his Dad, "We'll be twenty minutes at most, Harvey. He'll be fine," She assures, "Now come on."

Harvey watches her walk out sending him an expectant look and sighs. He walks over to Mike, kneeling in front him again. "Right kiddo, you've been a good boy on your time out so you can play with your toys again. I've got to go and sort something out but I'm going to be really quick, so you need to stay in my office okay?" He questions and Mike nods understanding.

Harvey stands up but stays in front of his son, "What are my rules?"

Mike stands up too and looks up at him, "Stay in the office, don't leave unless I'm with Donna. Don't touch anything that isn't one of my toys. If I need anything ask Donna, and if Donna isn't here like now, phone you, which I do by pressing number 6," Mike recites all the rules he'd had for the past couple years.

Harvey feels better knowing his son knows how to contact him if he needs it, and smiles, ruffling his hair. "Alright, good job buddy. Stay in my office, and I mean it. Do not move from that floor. I'll be back as quick as possible," He tells his son, still feeling slightly apprehensive, but leaning down and kissing his son's forehead before going after Jessica.

Mike moves to the floor where his toys are and starts to play with his dinosaurs. His T-rex was his favourite so it got to fight all the other dinosaurs. He throws his stegosaurus off when he's beaten by the t-rex. But deciding they deserved a re-match he jumps and retrieves him from by the window. Looking out he can't help but be distracted by the snow. His Daddy was mean not to let him go out in it, he hadn't been that bad.

Quickly checking down the corridor to make sure his Daddy wasn't coming back, he runs out of the office in search of the snow. He'd only play in it for a bit, and anyway his Daddy had said he'd been a good boy in his time out, so he deserved it.

Mike's eyes lit up when he got outside and found there was now another inch of snow from what there was earlier when he'd got here. Ignoring the chill he felt, he jumps around excitedly. He giggles to himself as he messes about in the snow, rolling snowballs and throwing it around. People walking by glanced at the small boy playing in the snow alone warily, but no one stopped.

Donna was walking back from lunch when she saw a small blonde boy playing in the snow, wearing only navy chinos and a striped top. She gasps when she's a bit closer and recognises the boy as Mike Specter. Harvey wouldn't let his son out in this below freezing weather. She walks faster and glances around, noting Harvey was nowhere to be seen.

"Mike!" She calls hurrying over to him. He looks up at her with a wide smile, full of innocence.

He runs over to her to meet her half way, "Hi Donna, d'ya want to play with me?" He asks hopefully, tugging at her hand eagerly.

She strokes his hair, "What are you doing out here, baby? It's freezing and you haven't even got your coat on. Where's your Daddy?" She asks worried. It's rare for Harvey not to have Mike with him, and if he couldn't watch him he'd always make sure someone else was.

"He had to go sort something out with a man," Mike informs her vaguely. He wasn't really sure what his Daddy was doing, all he knew was it gave him a chance to play in the snow.

Donna huffs and grabs the boys hand, pulling him along. "Okay sweetie, well let's get you inside. Your Daddy is probably looking for you." She mumbles, bundling the small boy into the elevator and imagining how frantic Harvey must be.

They walk out onto their floor and just like she imagined, Harvey was rushing around, running his hands through his hair. He's shouting at some associates, claiming they must have seen where his son went.

"Harvey, I've found something that belongs to you," Donna calls, and he turns instantly. Relief washing over his face when he sees the small boy holding her hand.

He rushes over to them, engulfing Mike into a big hug, making the boy giggle. He stands back up, still holding the boy in his arms. "Where did you find him? I almost had a heart attack," He asks panicked.

Donna rolls her eyes at his dramatics, "He was playing outside in the snow, which I assume you didn't know about. Michael, you know you shouldn't be out there alone," Donna responds, giving Mike a pointed look. He just shrugs his shoulders and looks down.

Harvey holds his son away from him slightly so he can look him in the eye. He glares at the small boy, "Were you outside? After I told you several times you weren't allowed in the snow! Especially not on your own! You didn't even wear your coat, hat or scarf! You're freezing! You could have gotten very sick!" He lectures, thinking about all the things that could have happened to his son.

Mike tries to snuggle into Harvey but he won't let him. "We are having a serious chat," Harvey orders, carrying his son into his office and forcing him down on the couch.

"Don't you ever – and I mean ever – go off somewhere without telling me where!" He barks, narrowing eyes on the blue eyes in front of him, "And if I tell you you're not allowed to do something, you definitely don't go and do it anyway."

Mike starts to cry, and Harvey sighs pulling his son closer, running his hand through his hair soothingly. "Alright kiddo, don't get upset now. You just have to understand you really worried Daddy. I didn't know where you were and that scared me."

Mike sniffles, looking up at Harvey. "But you're never scared, Daddy," He retorts with genuine concern on his face.

Harvey smirks, poking his son in the side earning a giggle and a squirm. "I'm scared when it comes to your safety, kiddo. How much does Daddy love you?" Harvey asks his son with a grin, they'd perfected this routine now.

Mike shakes his head on a giggle, wide eyes filled with delight. "Not doing it," He responds in amusement.

Harvey mock glares at him and repeats himself. "How much does Daddy love you, kiddo?"

Mike giggles apprehensively but holds out both his arms to the sides as far as they go, "This much," He responds laughing, trying to drop his arms but his Daddy's too quick. Harvey grabs him and attacks his ticklish sides and underarms. Mike laughs and thrashes in his hold but Harvey doesn't let up.

He chuckles down at his son, "Oh yeah, that much," He teases, stopping his attack on his son. He holds him close, whispering into his hair that he loved him more than anything in the world.

Later that night, after bath time and no more time outs, Harvey puts Mike to bed. He pulls the paw patrol pyjama top over his son's head, and flings him on to his racing car bed, much to Mike's delight. Mike chooses the hungry caterpillar as his bedtime story, and he falls asleep to the promise that they'd play in the snow together tomorrow.


End file.
